Hearts And Thorns
by PoisonXLilly
Summary: Of Right-Straights, Trio's, and other such pointless memories that we all shared, but we al treasure.
1. Beaten At Last?

Kyo entered the house in cat form, holding his head and tail high, walking like a proud warrior returning from war.

Tohru, who was cooking lunch, looked over at him and gasped. Dropping the cooking spoon and empty pot, she dropped to her hands and knees.

"Kyo...kun...? Is that...Sohma...kun?" She asked, prepared for the worst.

In Kyo's mouth, there was a limp rat, dead as a doornail.

"Hell, yes! I got 'im! Finally, after all these years, the rat has been beaten by me! Now I can finally take my rightful place in the zodi-"

Suddenly, Yuki, in human form, walked in on this scene. Looking at Tohru, he ran straight toward her and helped her up. "What's the matter Honda-san? Are you hurt?"

Tohru was shaking with fright, but breathed a sigh of relief.

Kyo, on the other hand, dropped the rat in a furious rage.

"Oh, c'mon!"

"Stupid cat! Don't ever scare Miss. Honda-san like that!" Yuki said, glaring at Kyo with rage.


	2. Right Straight!

"Yo, Tohru, I'm leaving for the dojo. Be back soon, okay?" Kyo said, entering the hallway.

"Oh...Wait Kyo! I need to ask you something!" Tohru said, running to Kyo. She grabbed his arm and grinned at him.

"What is it, Tohru?" Kyo asked, concerned. That smile only meant that Tohru was scheming something.

"Can I teach today? Can I be Shishou for a day?" Tohru asked, smiling.

"Umm...I guess what's okay. I'm not doing much with the kids today, so...sure."

000000

Kyo entered the Dojo and was suddenly attacked by a small mob of little kids.

"Right straight!" They all shouted, trying to aim a small punch at Kyo, who barely flinched with their effort. Instead, he looked over at Tohru and raised an eye-brow.

"Right straight? Why have you brainwashed them, Tohru?" Kyo said, attempting to hid his smile and laughter with a series tone and expression.

Tohru, who stood back and watched the little kid's attempts at getting Kyo, smiled serenely at him.

"Where did you go while I was gone, Kyo-kun? Were you fighting bears?" Tohru asked, cocking her head.

Kyo, blushing and embarrassed, but still looking angry, said, "I wasn't fighting bears!"


	3. The Famous Trio

Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki walked into Shigure's house, finally returning home from grocery shopping. Tohru was going on about something that Momiji had said earlier, her eyes wide and bright as always, while Yuki and Kyo were vaguely listening.

Shigure and Ayame were sitting at the table, discussing old times together like they always did. Ayame had visited earlier that morning and they were all going out to have a picnic. Shigure looked up at the three of them and smiled. Ah, how the three of them together reminded them of him, Hatori, and Ayame, the famous Mabudachi Trio…

"You three remind me exactly of me, Hatori, and Shigure when we were younger. Of course, we were known as the Mabudachi Trio." Ayame stated, and Shigure laughed. Ayame knew exactly what he was thinking. But it was true…

"Shut the hell up! I just had to go to the store with that damn Yuki. I don't want to come home to hear you spouting off nonsense!" Kyo yelled, flinging the grocery bag he carried onto the counter in his rage.

"Ah! Kyo! Please don't do that! Those were the eggs for the-" Tohru started, but it was too late. She had already heard a 'crack', which meant some of the eggs were now broken.

"Ah…Sorry…" Kyo sighed, not meaning to break them. Geez, he couldn't do anything right around To-

"Oh, Kyonkichi, you broke the eggs! How dare you! And after Tohru went through all the trouble to go to the store and buy them for us. Shame, really…Pity, pity, pity…You do realize you're going to have to get more, right?" Shigure scolded playfully, tapping Kyo on the back with his fan.

"Dammit! It's all Ayame's fault! If he hadn't opened his damn mouth, none of this wouldn't have happened! Ugh, dammit!" Kyo shouted, and then pointed at Ayame, fury written all over his face. "Go back to your stupid little cosplay store! We don't need you here!"

Ayame shook his head, chuckling. "Kyo would have been Hatori…Except without the rage."

Shigure nodded in agreement. "Yes. While me and you were plotting schemes and carrying them out, Hatori would just be sitting there, giving us death glares, and occasionally nagging us…"

"Ah, the good, old, days…" Ayame and Shigure both said, completely ignoring the chaos that Ayame had started. Meanwhile, Tohru tried regretfully to stop Kyo's fit of rage.

**(A/N: Another update! Yay! Finally! I've been re-reading Fruits Basket and getting back into the spirit! Ah, and so a long and boring summer ends, while horrible school with mounds of work and hours spent doing them…begins…-cry- )**


End file.
